


Daddy?

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Scavenger Hunt and my adorable Anexorcist.</p><p>Ra's seizes the oportunity to have The Young Detective all to himself.</p><p>Until the Detective and his family gets in his way... as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy?

He was staring at them, wide eyes as blue as the sky and chubby cheeks pink with fatigue.

They found him just ten minutes from boarding a plane, his small hand holding Ra’s Al Ghul’s as they waited for their flight to be announced. They would have found them sooner, had it not been for the fact that Ra’s was wearing a somber black and white suit that makes him look like a respectable business man and Tim was wearing a pretty pink dress full of lace and brown bows, with a matching headband in his hair.

Plus the fact that Tim was now an adorable four year-old.

“What did you do this time, grandfather?” Damian sighed tiredly while his father glared in hatred.

Ra’s stared at the Wayne family in its entirety and rolled his eyes.

Trust Wayne and his children to appear the moment he approached Timothy.

He sighed.

“It appears, Timothy, that your family has come for you,” he said, smiling at the boy.

Tim nodded.

“It would appear so,” he replied, smiling. “Thanks for the adventure anyways, Mr. Al Ghul.”

Bruce scowled, his strong arms crossing over his massive chest.

“Leave, Ra’s,” he commanded, eyes piercing his nemesis’ coldly. “Tim is staying with us.”

Damian nodded, wanting to ignore the shrill squealing noise Grayson was emitting as he knelt before the child and fussed over him. Trembling fingers caressing his dress, the enormous pink and brown bowtie on his hair and the way his pink cheeks colored further.

 “Oh, Timmy, Tiiiimmyyyyy!! You are so adorable and so cuddly and oooh my god!” he rambled, looking, for all the world to see, like a rabid pedophile. “Forever cuddles to yoouu~”

Cass tried to contain her laughter as Tim’s eyes widened and he took a step back, fright evident in his chubby face and ended up bumping against Jason’s long legs.

Bruce held his breath.

Damian’s muscles tensed – and even he had to admit that this new form of Drake was far more pleasing and cuddle prone.

Dick swallowed his hands still outstretched.

Ra’s raised a hand, ready to alert his ninja into action. He had, after all, promised that adorable little one an adventure and he was not about to break a promise to his adored Detective.

Jason looked down, his own eyes studying every single inch of his rival’s now young face and the way his small limbs seemed so clumsy in comparison to his usual teenaged grace, and wasn’t it disturbing, to see him and create such comparison?

Tim tilted his head, wide blue eyes staring at the tall man in front of him with confusion.

“… D” he breathed. “Daddy?”

Damian’s and Bruce’s eye widened in identical expressions of shock, Dick made an undignified sound of shock and Ra’s scowled, ready for an attack.

Tim simply ignored the commotion, raising his arms towards Jason, his eyes pleading.

“I’m sleepy, Daddy,” he said softly. “Can we go home?”

“Jason,” Bruce warned, hands tightening as he readied himself to leap into action.

Jason, on the other hand, simply shrugged his shoulders and reached down to wrap his arms comfortably around Tim’s small body before lifting him up to rest against his chest.

“Sure thing, Timmy,” he whispered just as his fingers removed Tim’s ridiculous headband. “Let’s get you home and into some more comfortable clothes, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Tim agreed, snuggling into the man’s chest.

Jason allowed himself a small smile before he glanced at Bruce and the others.

 “I’m putting him down for a nap, you guys fix this up,” he stated, turning around and calmly walking out of the airport, not even bothering to look back as Cass nodded to herself and followed him out.

“What an interesting development, I absolutely thought he was going to go after Richard,” Ra’s said, openly surprised. “Of course, The Detective will always thrive to surprise, don’t you think, Bruce?”

“Indeed,” Bruce agreed, blinking in shock.


End file.
